


What Dreams May Come

by Folly1977



Category: olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folly1977/pseuds/Folly1977
Summary: What if Crisis was all a dream?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Olicity





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever posted fanfic and the first one written in over 20 years. Be kind.

Oliver watches silently as his family and friends gather around his empty grave in the Queen Gardens. The grave that once again stands next to his fathers’. His presence is completely hidden by his location within the woods that line the Queen mansion property. He can’t hear what is being said so he focuses on his family at the center of the gathering. Felicity leans against their grown daughter. Mia stands tall and beautiful as she supports her mother. On Felicity’s other side is William. The teenage version this time. He wonders briefly why grown William didn’t accompany Mia, however it is that she got to be here in the past. He shrugs though no one can see. Doesn’t really matter he supposes.   
Next to them, he sees John and Lyla with Sara and JJ. He can’t help but smile at that. One of his favorite things about this new world that he created. On the other side of John, he sees his Mom, surrounded by Thea and Tommy. Speaking of good things about this new world. Roy stands next to Thea, holding her hand. Makes Oliver wonder if things are being rekindled there. He can’t help but smirk, if so he always knew Roy was destined to be part of the family. Anatoly, Sara and Quentin are also there.   
His gaze moves back to Felicity. God, he’s missed her. He’s been away from her for almost a year. And despite her grief, she’s never looked more beautiful to him.  
Eventually the service seems to have finished and everyone begins to move inside the mansion. Felicity and his kids remain though. He’s so proud of Mia and William. Mia who must have been quite a shock to Felicity considering Baby Mia is likely inside the mansion with Donna he expects. And William, so grown up, despite his young years. It warms his heart to see William with Felicity once again. Their arms are linked just like they used to do when he first returned from Slabside. Back then he had been slightly surprised by how close they had become in his absence. But now he is thankful for it, he knows it will provide comfort to Felicity to have their son close.  
After some time, they too turn toward the house at Mia and William’s urging. Halfway across the lawn, Felicity suddenly stops. She turns and looks toward the trees where Oliver is lurking. Is it possible? Does she see him? Can she still sense his presence? They always used to be able to sense each other. Can she still detect him even in his new existence. Eventually she shakes her head and with a sad smile resumes heading to the mansion with Williams and Mia.   
Oliver watches until they disappear from view entirely. He feels moisture on his cheeks . Can the Spectre cry? Apparently he can!  
“Goodby my love.”, he whispers as he turns and disappears into the mist. 

“Felicity!” Oliver screams her name as he comes fully awake. Slowly he takes in his surroundings. Is he still dreaming? It looks like he’s back in the cabin Is he alone? Is this some new Purgatory that his mind has invented to torture him with him. To be trapped in the cabin without her or Mia would be the worst torture he could devise.   
In that moment, he freezes as he feels a warm hand on his back. No it isn’t possible. Is it? He’s afraid to turn and see an empty bed and realize that she’s gone but then ...  
“ Oliver?” Her voice sounds so real. Slowly he turns and she’s there. The sudden rush of light and love that fills his chest immediately steals his voice. He just stares at the vision before him.   
“Oliver?” She says again “Are you alright? Was it a nightmare?” Just then a knock at the bedroom door.   
“Come in,” Felicity responds. He turns to see the door swing open to reveal teenage William with Baby Mia in his arms. William looks concerned and Mia is crying and reaching out her arms toward them.   
“Everything alright in here?” William inquires cautiously. Felicity immediately moves out of the bed to take Mia from William as her crying has become closer to screeching. William just looks from Felicity to Oliver and back again.   
Felicity turns back to Oliver, arching her eyebrow curiously. “Oliver? Is everything alright?” Finally he comes back to himself as he realizes they are both looking at him with slightly worried expressions.  
“Yes.” He finally manages. “Yes, just a nightmare I guess.” Secretly he’s not sure at this point. “It’s fine, William. Why don’t you go back to bed. Felicity, you too. I’ll take Mia she probably just needs a change.” He manages to leave the bed, walk to Felicity and take Mia in his arms. She immediately wraps her arms around his neck and cuddles into his shoulder. Tears spring to his eyes as he heads to the nursery with Mia. He’s missed her so much. He just soaks up that amazing Baby Mia smell. A combination of baby wipes and her shampoo.  
Standing in the middle of the nursery with her in his arms, he looks around the room realizing everything looks the same. He quickly finds her a new diaper and a onesie. Once she’s changed and happy, she again snuggles against his neck as he settles on the rocking chair. She’s asleep in a matter of minutes but he can’t imagine letting her go at this point. He never thought he’d see her again. At least not at this age.  
As Mia is now quiet his mind begins to race. What happened to the Monitor? Is the Crisis over? Did he die for real this time? Is this some sort of Heaven? Or is it Hell and as soon as he blinks, his family will disappear and he’ll be all alone again. Despite the sleeping baby in his arms, he begins to feel the panic take over causing his breathing to stutter and his chest to feel tight. Quickly he lays Mia in her crib, and heads back to the bedroom before a full blown panic attack can occur. He needs to find Felicity and figure out what has happened.  
Afraid he’ll return to an empty bedroom, he slowly enters to find Felicity curled on her side facing him from their bed.  
“Is she asleep?”  
“Yeah. She was asleep in seconds once she was changed.   
“Oliver? Are you sure you’re alright?” She asks softly. He just shakes his head after a moment.  
“Felicity what happened? Did the Monitor not show up? Did I turn him down? The last thing I remember I was standing watching you and our family and friends as you held a memorial service for me on the grounds of the mansion?” She gasps at that covering her mouth as the tears start to well in her eyes.  
“Oh my god, Oliver,” she immediately reaches for him. One hand grabs his while the other finds his cheek. As if to reassure herself that he’s real. Then because they both need the reassurance, she throws her arms around his neck and crawls into his lap. For a few moments they just cling to each other.   
Eventually he pulls back and he can see her cheeks wet with tears. He gently wipes them away. “Please Felicity, just tell me what happened.”  
“ Well the Monitor did show up. Almost a month ago now. He talked about the deal you made with him last year. (And don’t think we aren’t going to talk about that repeatedly.) He said it was time for your to hold up your end of the bargain. He said that a crisis was coming. He said that the only way to stop it was for you to die.” She had to stop for a moment. Clearly overcome with emotion.   
“ He said he had watched you die!” Oliver immediately reaches for her as she broke down. He held her against his chest. He’s thankful to be here to comfort her. Having to walk away and leave her and Mia had been the hardest thing that he’d ever done.  
“It’s OK, honey,” he soothed. Finally, she swallowed the rest of her tears. “Just as you were getting ready to leave,” she suddenly looked up into his eyes.  
“What happened,baby. Please tell me,” he begged.  
“ Just as you were about to walk out that door, Sara, Barry and Kara showed up. They confronted the Monitor. Oliver, somehow they knew about Mia,” she paused for a a moment.   
“Sara, as fierce as I’ve ever seen her, stared the Monitor down. Oliver’s a father now, she told the Monitor. We are gonna have to stop this Crisis without him. He deserves to stay here with his family.”  
“ Barry then turns to the Monitor, ‘ I lost my daughter this year because I wasn’t half the father that Oliver is. I’m not gonna let that little girl in there grow up without hers.’ With that, Barry grabbed the Monitor and ran off into the speed force. Once they were gone, Sara and Kara both told us to take care of each other and not to worry. It was their turn to do the heavy work. Just before they stepped out the door, Sara turned back and with tears sparkling in her eyes, “ Oliver, you’ve sacrificed enough for all of us. It’s our turn now. You’ve earned this. Enjoy your family, Ollie.” And with a wink she was gone. 

When Felicity has finished, Oliver just say there in stunned silence. Was it all a nightmare? All those horrible months away from Felicity and Mia. And William how did he get here to the cabin. The first time around he was still with his grandparents. He realizes that if it was all a dream, then his time with 2040 Mia and William didn’t really happen. That makes him a little sad, cause he truly loved spending time with his grown kids. He realizes that if he’s still alive in this timeline he’ll get to see them grow and likely meet them in 2040 like what was supposed to happen.   
He knew it would take awhile for him to truly believe that his reality was the real thing. While he laid back and held Felicity in his arms, he realized that nothing had ever felt so real or so right.


End file.
